


dreamboat

by pinkmuel



Series: snapshots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, a lil three sentence au, em dashes glore, if ure lookin for some light reading uve come to the right place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmuel/pseuds/pinkmuel
Summary: (You know a guy’s real cute whenLee Donghyuckis too shy to start a conversation with him.)





	dreamboat

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is a three sentence au i wrote as an exercise but i actually really liked how this came out lol so enjoy

Unfortunately, Donghyuck isn’t all too familiar with the guy sitting next to him and knows him by two things and two things only: one— he’s cute, no doubt about it— the guy’s got this timelessly handsome vibe that Donghyuck isn’t ashamed to say he’s all about, even if he’s _much_ less willing to admit just how often he ogles the boy— and two— he’s quiet, doesn’t really talk all too much, which makes him intimidating and, much to Donghyuck’s chagrin, even more attractive; that being said, these crumbs of knowledge are enough to render Donghyuck hesitant— or, dare he say, _shy_ — and it’s evident in how they’re already two weeks into the new semester and Donghyuck still hasn’t struck a conversation with him and _boy,_ does it bother Donghyuck to no end.

(Quite a feat, considering Donghyuck’s reputation as a notoriously good speaker; it’s common knowledge in the campus that Lee Donghyuck knows how to talk and talk _well_ — he wasn’t a national award-winning high school debate team captain for nothing, guys— but alas, the great Lee Donghyuck still hasn’t managed to squeeze a word out of his dreamy classmate, let alone save his number onto his phone.)

It happens on a Monday; Donghyuck immediately regrets going too hard at Lucas’ party the night before when his alarm rings and it’s already 8:15 and _oh shit, he’s_ _late_ , and soon enough he’s sprinting to class, hair sticking up in awkward places and dark moons under his eyes (it’s not a cute look), bursting into the hall knowing _damn well_ he’s fifteen minutes late, plopping down next to Quiet, Brooding, Cute Boy and, _huh—_ Quiet, Brooding, Cute Boy slips him a sheet of paper; Donghyuck glances up at him, eyebrows furrowed, and Quiet, Brooding Cute Boy mouths, _‘It_ _’_ _s the notes you missed,’_ and Donghyuck’s expression must have given away his shock because Quiet, Brooding, Cute Boy breaks into some crazy charming, endearingly shy grin— eyes crinkling into perfect crescents — before placing his hand to his chest and mouthing, _‘Jeno,’_ and Donghyuck immediately realizes, well aware of the wild blush blooming on his cheeks, that actions speak louder than words.

**Author's Note:**

> its cliche but i like it lol im probably going to end up publishing some of the other three sentence aus 
> 
> also it is bad that i like writing these lil 300-500 word things more than longer works lmao


End file.
